1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to continuous casting arrangements for producing sheet or bar steel or the like metal and more specifically to a cooling pad arrangement therefor which is used to cool and control the belt during the casting process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A 58-38642 discloses an arrangement of the nature shown in FIG. 1 wherein two stationary side plates cooperate with a pair of circulating belts which define the basic elements of continuous casting device. The side plates can be selectively moved toward and away from each other in a manner permitting the width of the casting to be varied within limits.
Cooling pads are operatively disposed against the inner surfaces of the belts in order to remove the heat imparted to the same by the molten metal. This type of arrangement requires that the belt be held in contact with the side plates in a manner which obviates leakage and the formation of fins or the like type of imperfections along the edge of the casting.
JP-A 61-115625 discloses a cooling pad arrangement which is designed to provide a cooling film of coolant between it and the moving belt in a manner which both removes excess heat from the belt and simultaneously provides sufficient hydraulic pressure to hold the edges of the belt against the side plates in a manner which prevents the leakage of molten metal therebetween and the subsequent formation of the above mentioned fins.
However, even though this arrangement provides sufficient pressure to hold the belt against the side plates, a problem is encountered in that the flow of coolant at or near the edges of the belt (which are not heated by to the same degree as the center section of the belt) cools the same to the degree that a temperature differential is produced between the edges of the belt and the center section thereof. This temperature differential induces a stress which acts in the moving direction of the belt and which reduces the working life of the same.